Rise of the Golden Empire
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Here is another fan-fiction for my viewers enjoy! :D Rate Review PM me for ideas and if you want a roll in my fan-fictions!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Golden Empire**

** PROLOGUE**

**The Second Earth was created by the Twelve Elder Dragons, who worshipped the Human Race. Dragons and other Elder races took notice to Mankind as well…. The Elder Races left their home worlds to live amongst the Human Race (5,000 B.C.) The Elder races alike would live amongst the Humans, guiding them. Bonds became so close that they formed somewhat of a spiritual bond, the Elder race would know when you were hurt, sick, hungry, etc.. The connection would even go so far in affecting the Child that is being carried. This created the Hybrid. The Half Human is born in Human form but has traits of the Elder race. The Hybrids that were born of this genetic trait, numbered to the thousands of each race. Five Years later, however it was short lived, an Unknown rumor started amongst mankind, that the elder races came to this world to enslave and destroy them all. This lie brought most of mankind around the world up in arms against the elder races. The Elder races decided to avoid conflict with Humanity, the Elder races took the Half Human Hybrid's and fled back to their worlds. Around the Great Universe they returned the Children to their Home worlds, so their descendants could watch over the Half Humans. Several years of Peace, led to a sleeping Giant. As chaos unraveled among some of the Elder races descendants, around the Galaxy, the Elder races descendants grew divided on the issue of the half breeds. One side enjoyed their company, while the others feared them…. and wanted them dead. A Great War went out on each world; the survival of the Half Human Race depended on it. The War ended with in the Supporters of the Half Human Race. **

**On the Second Earth the first Kingdom was being formed, Two clans the Dark Dragons of the Dark lands (Dark Dragons, Half Human's), and the Dragons of the West. (Both of these Dragons were the same race, just different Opinions on how to guide mankind.) The Clans formed under due to the secret relationship of the Dark Dragon Clan leader's daughter and the Dragons of the West Clan Leaders son, was revealed. The Clan Leader Son became King of the first Kingdom ruling alongside his Queen. King John's reign came to end 700 hundred years later due to an outbreak of a plague. His sons argued over the throne of the land, war was inevitable. King John's Eldest sons plunged the entire land in to chaos, seeking to end the conflict a group of nobles rose up to putdown the claim. The Eldest sons died in battle from the Noble's incursion, believing that they had just effectively ended the claim to the throne; the council of Nobles was created, overseeing the lands. The Council of Nobles leaders became corrupt over the years, 400 A.D. however History will forever remember the man who changed it all, the man who started the Rise of The Golden Empire, he is known as King Crad. (Craa- d)**

_**Please note, he is not King at the start, he is Duke Crad. Another note, to get the prologue of this story, you will have to read the Second Earth. **_

_**Please Rate and Review! Tell me what you think of the Prologue!**_

_** P.S. PM me for future Updates, and ideas on my stories. You can even appear as a character in the story.!**_

_**P.S.S. 2000 VIEWS IN ALL FOR MY FICS! YOU GUYS KEEP THE VIEWS, FAVS, REVIEWS, UP I'LL KEEP THE STORIES ROLLING!**_

**MOD NOTE: I'M FORMULATING THIS STORY TO MAKE A FULL CONVERSION MOD FOR SKYRIM, ANY ONE WITH EXPERIENCE IS GLAD TO BE APART OF IT!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Young Duke

Rise of The Golden Empire

Chapter 1: The Young Duke

Location: Ravenward (Under Ruler ship Duke Crad [Age: 23])/Western Plains (Under Leadership of the Council of Nobles.)

May/4th /400 A.D./6:49 am

The Morning in Ravenward, the city was all but quite for an early morning. Ravenward is a city which is protected by wooden walls surrounding in three layers, Ravenward also has an advantage for being placed on a hill. The Duke's caretaker Richard Mor'eal was making his way through the keep of Ravenward. Richard approached the Duke's door, which was guarded by two large two handed axe wielding Huscarl's whose faces were obscured by a helmet with chainmail surrounding their faces.

Richard stood between them, the Huscarls eyes wandered at the figure below them.

"Excuse me I have to wake the Duke…. I'm his caretaker, come on we've done this every day."

Richard could've sworn he heard one of the Huscarl's growled at him. Seconds later the Two Huscarls stood out of the way and hit the pole end of their axes on the ground standing at attention. As Richard made his way in the whole room was darkened and he could barely see the King Sized bed. Richard made his way to the blinds, on the intent to open them, with the fabric being slid across the pole which held the curtains a bright light invaded the eyelids of Duke Crad. Richard turned around to greet Crad.

"Time to get up sire …. GOOD LORD."

Richard was shocked that Crad once again brought another maiden to his chambers.

Crad sat up from his bed, while still having the young maidens arms drooped around his right shoulder. Crad rubbed his eyes then proceeded to look at Richard.

"Richard we've talked about this, when I bring one of my lady friends home I am not to be disturbed."

Richard was about to reply but was cut off, when one of the Huscarl's grabbed Richard and put him on his knees, while putting a foot on his back, as the other Huscarl put the Blade to the back of his neck.

Crad waved both of his hands frantically signaling them no.

"No, No, No, that's alright he didn't offend me guys, you go back to guarding the door."

The Huscarl removed the axe away from Richard's neck as the other one removed his foot, but before they left, one of the Huscarl's kicked Richard in the gut with his Iron clad boot.

"Oof, thuggish brutes!"

Richard got off the floor, while dusting himself off.

"Crad, as I was saying before this happened, the Council of Nobles are holding a session at Roleton Keep."

Crad snapped his fingers ordering the servant for a glass of wine, which the servant had standing by. Crad took a drink of the Dragon wine, before looking at Richard with un-interest.

"Why is this concern to me?"

Crad took another drink and offered it to the maiden next to him, who gladly accepted it. Richard looked at the scroll to reread the message to himself making sure he got it correct.

"All Nobles are required to be there sire."

Crad's eyes widened.

Several Seconds Later…

Crad quickly made his way out of the room, while equipping his armor. His servants helping him get it on quickly, the chainmail was put on then the surcoat holding his emblem. He pulled over the Chainmail hood around his head and made his way down to the exit of the keep.

"Okay now my horse…. For God sakes where is my Sword?!"

A Thane by him threw him his sword which was still concealed in its sheath.

"Ah… Thank you… You four come with me [points at a couple thanes sitting at the Great Hall.]"

The Thanes immediately sit up from their seats at the wooden bench, and equip their kite shields and long swords. As Crad made his way towards the stables, he saw five horses already ready for the Journey to Roleton Keep.

As the Five mount their steeds, Crad approaches Richard on the stairs by his keep.

"Alright I'm off to Roleton Keep, try not picking a fight with the Generals and Advisors Richard, their just doing their Job."

Richard chuckled a bit.

"Well I would if they weren't making a mess with the financial books every time you wage a campaign against the bandit lords."

Crad raised an eyebrow.

"You say it as it is a bad thing that I go out and fight alongside my troops?"

Richard tried to rephrase that.

"Sire you know me, I just like to keep things uh… Normal and afloat."

Crad laughed, at the remark.

"Alright we're off Yah!" The Horses immediately rushed to the exit. As the horses went by Crad could hear both soldier and peasant alike cheer, and wish him safe journeys. The horses exit the gate a made their way along the dirt trail. The Thane on his right Captain Issac Stark, moved his horse closer to Crad's.

"My lord, a fine but windy day, you don't think the weather will hamper are journey towards Roleton, do you?"

Crad shook his head.

"No, it should be fine as long as we don't run in to bandits in this forested route, or a monsoon storm doesn't hit us like last spring, we should be there within two hours."

Ahead of the horsemen, was the Checkpoint reminding them that once they cross it they're no longer protected by Ravenwards reach.

Meanwhile at Roleton Keep…

Earl Fredrick of the City of Morsal, and Duchess Alexis of Cyrint Retreat, both who were neighbors of Duke Crad were conversing along with chatter of Hundreds of other nobles in the room.

"Fredrick how's Morsal? I've heard the bandit armies have been harassing your city for months." Said the young Duchess of Cyrint with a slavic accent.

Fredrick who was lounging at the food provided on the table.

"The money I earn from taxes either goes to the Council of Nobles for my 'protection' or goes to whatever militia I could train, my city doesn't have the fortifications to hold of against their constant raids, something has to be done…. Enough about me how is your estate doing?"

"Fine except with the harsh winters in the mountains, I'm doing quite well… You know if you are in need of troops I could lend you some of my archers."

Fredrick did a dismissive wave to deny the offer.

"No, No, perish the thought, I could not ask that of you, you'll need them if the bandits harass your lands."

Alexis scoffed a bit.

"They're harassing everyone Fredrick."

Before the two could continue asking each other about their welfare, Crad walked through the two large castle doors, accompanied by Thane Captain Issac.


End file.
